


Hornhead & Jessica

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [35]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Stalking, POV Outsider, Pies, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Jessica isn't satisfied by Claire's explanation concerning Matt's accidental confession in Be careful what you wish for, and attempts to find out what happened.Things...Don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Hornhead is fucking _weird_.

No, really. _Weird_.

There's the fucking _Devil suit_ , of course, with _horns_. Which were very cheesy, until his shadow kept them _after_ he removed his cowl.

 _Weird_.

~~and kinda scary~~

\---

So, maybe Jessica didn't stay in contact with Hornhead after Midland Circle. Sue her. They weren't a _team_ , and he wasn't exactly trying to keep in touch either. 

This... _may_ have been a mistake. Because apparently, Hornhead is _cannibal_ weird. And yes, Claire said they don't have to worry about it, but that's kinda bullshit? He can't just drop this kind of bomb and expect her to leave it alone! 

So. Subtlety. She doesn't want to piss Claire off.

Hornhead never gave her her scarf back. That's a good pretense to seek him out.

\---

Okay. Now is... not the best time.

Finding Hornhead is actually pretty easy, given that she knows both his civilian identity and the address of his nurse. But she was distracted by one of her case, and didn't follow through for a few months. 

Which is why she's standing on Hornhead's fire escape, and she's pretty sure he knows she's there, but...

Well. There are, like, three kids crying on him, so maybe she should come back later? 

"B-b-but what if I k-k-killed h-h-him?  
\- No, Santino, no! Even if you did, it's not your fault. They were trying to kidnap you. All three of you. You did what you had to, it's on _him_ , not on you, it's not on you Santino..."

Fuck. Yes, definitively not the time. 

She flees before anyone can ask her to deal with _feelings_.

\---

And then she gets distracted by another fucking case.

\---

So. She has a lull in her cases, which would make this a good moment to go back to her investigation of Hornhead.

If he hadn't been kidnapped, tortured, and maimed. 

Again, not the time. She's not _that_ much of an asshole.

\---

Tentative number three ends with him literally _crying_ on her. That's... Awkward. 

(Should she pat his back? Would patting his back make him calm down faster? How the fuck does she get him to stop crying on her?)

She decided that the best fucking moment to have their little talk was to corner him when he comes back from a 'patrol', or whatever he calls parkouring on rooftops dressed as the Devil. Unfortunately, his reaction upon finding her in his apartment was to _cry_ on her shoulder. 

"He-he was in a c- _cage_! H-his father p-put him in a c- _cage_ and left h-him _alone_!"

She pats his back. It can't hurt, right? 

(She's too fucking sober for this shit.)

\---

Pies. Hornhead is randomly coming at her office to give her _pies_. He already brought her three _this week_ WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS GOING ON WITH THE _PIES_?!?!


	2. Chapter 2

Binoculars

**Author's Note:**

> Matt realized Jessica was stalking him again, but thought she wanted to be friends, and he's now giving pie to show tgat he also wants to be friends. Jessica, Malcolm and Trish are baffled and have no idea what is happening. Claire knows everything and finds it hilarious. She's texting updates to Frank, who is wildly entertained, and finds it very satisfying to see someone else have to deal with Red's general weirdness.


End file.
